1st Party Equipment and Magic Item Changes
The following are changes implemented to certain Paizo pieces of equipment and magic items, as well as some changes to the crafting system. Coldwarp Key The major creation ability of this rod can create base metal items using the normal limitations of mundane crafting per day (100gp x effective Ranks in the appropriate Craft skill). Since the metals are drawn up from the underground locale, you do not need to expend the normal 30% cost in raw materials. Command Word Weapon Properties Weapon properties (such as flaming or frost) that require command words to activate can be synchronized to run on the same command word. This means that the same word activates both properties, but both abilities are turned off with the same action. Constructs Characters with the Craft Construct feat, or the wealth to pay another PC for a construct are allowed to bring 1 construct with them to sessions. Constructs always have an Item Level equal to their CR. Construct modifications have an IL associated with them based upon the price of the modification, or in the case of spell-like abilities, equal to the CL of the spell (unless said spell requires expensive material components that would increase the price to a higher Item Level). Constructs use your ECL for determining what level of items that they qualify for. When modifying a construct to increase one of it's ability scores, you are limited to increasing each ability score by +10. Increasing your construct's HD increases it's CR and thus it's Item Level. For every HD you add, select a class to gestalt along side the Construct hit die (d10 Hit Die, Base attack bonus equal to total Hit Dice (fast progression), No good saving throws, Skill points equal to 2 + Int modifier (minimum 1) per Hit Die. However, most constructs are mindless and gain no skill points or feats. Constructs do not have any class skills, regardless of their Intelligence scores.). This increases the construct's CR by 1 for every additional HD it gains. Craft Shadow Piercing In addition to the shadow piercings presented, you may convert any wondrous item into a piercing that takes up the same piercing body slot that the item would normally take up. Wondrous items that take up the belt, body, chest, eyes, feet, hands, head, neck, shoulder, or wrist slots can be converted. Items that take up other slots, or are slotless cannot be made into a piercing. This increases the cost of the magic item by x1.5 rather than by x2. Custom Magic Items Only Paizo items, and items found in Category:Magic Items are allowed. The exceptions to this are staves, upgraded specific weapons and armor, and combined items. * Custom staves can be built to have any spells in them (rather than just the prebuilt staves presented). Use the standard formula for creating custom staves. The maximum number of charges required for a single spell is 3. * You can upgrade specific magic weapons, armors, and shields. To determine the price, find the difference between a generic weapon, armor, or shield with the same enhancement bonus and general properties (properties that could be placed on any weapon, armor, or shield) and a generic weapon with the upgraded properties that you would like. Then add this difference to the specific magic weapon, armor, or shield. * You can purchase or craft magic items that combine the abilities of multiple items that would normally take up the same body slot. To determine the price, start with the most expensive item, and then add 1.5 times the cost of every other item to be added. Any items built in this way that exceed 200,000 gp must still be approved. Cyclops Helm This item does not trigger anything from a 'natural' result of the die, except for critical threats (e.g. automatic success on a 20 for saves, automatic hits or vorpal on a 20 for attack rolls). Durable Arrows Any arrow ammunition can be made durable through the same alchemical process at a cost of 20x the base arrow's price. For example, a durable blunt arrow would cost 2gp a piece. This follows the pricing pattern of the current durable arrows, as an individual arrow has a value of 5cp (0.05 x 20 = 1gp). Special materials are factored into the cost *before* multiplying the value for durable. So a durable blunt adamantine arrow would cost 1202gp. Inscribe Magical Tattoo In addition to the tattoos presented, you may convert any wondrous item into a tattoo that takes up the same tattoo body slot that the item would normally take up. Wondrous items that take up the belt, body, chest, feet, hands, head, neck, shoulder, ring (up to two), or wrist slots can be converted. Items that take up other slots, or are slotless cannot be made into a tattoo. This increases the cost of the magic item by x1.5 rather than by x2. Firearms Use the Emerging Guns rules. Fleshwarped Scorpion’s Tail (Magic Item) This item is not banned but is limited. A character can only have one Fleshwarped Scorpion's Tail grafted onto them at a time. Impact If Gravity Bow is used in place of Lead Blades this weapon property can be added to bows, crossbows, or their ammunition. Kineticist's Diadem This item adds damage with the unchained infusions that lifted the removal of elemental overflow (such as kinetic blade), except for flurry of blasts. For unchained flurry of blasts, the greater diadem adds 1d6 bonus damage instead of 3d6. Magic Armor & Weapons Class features that do not specify a maximum total effective enhancement bonus on armor or weapons (such as the Warrior Spirit Advanced Weapon Training) can enhance a piece of armor or weapon beyond the normal cap of +10 total enhancement bonus plus special abilities. For instance, a fighter with weapon training 6, Warrior Spirit, and a +5 vorpal longsword can use Warrior Spirit to add bane, vicious, holy, and flaming burst to their weapon, giving it a total effective enhancement bonus of +10. Magic Item Crafting To craft an item with a spell requirement, you must have the spell on your spell list or otherwise capable of providing the spell component (such as through spell-like abilities, spell completion or trigger items, items that otherwise cast the spell like a ring of telekinesis, or hired NPC spellcasters). Characters with the Master Craftsman feat, kineticists, and any other class with a caster level that doesn't actually cast spells, must select a spell list that they emulate for the purposes of crafting magic items. You may only ignore the spell component if the spell is on your spell list and you still increase the spellcraft DC by 5. To ignore the caster level requirement of an item requires an increase to the DC of the spellcraft check equal to 5 + the amount by which the caster level of the item exceeds your own (e.g. a character with a 7 caster level would increase the spellcraft DC by 8 to craft an item with a caster level requirement of 10). You may ignore the caster level requirement of crafting constructs by increasing the DC. You may utilize Magic capital to further speed up crafting. For each Magic spent you make an additional 100 gp worth of progress towards completion of the item. This does not contribute towards the crafting cost of the item (you are still required to pay 50% of the market price of the item you wish to craft in actual gp). You may craft any number of items per day, so long as you craft no more than the above limits on gp per day. Magical Plants Since Magical Plants require 1 week per 1,000 gp in the Market cost, there are some changes to how they are crafted to fit better with our system. After the final market price is determined (minus any material component costs), multiply the total by 7 to determine the 'crafting time' and use your daily crafting gp speed to make progress. This does not increase the actual progress, but rather changes the crafting process into a daily one, rather than weekly. When spending Magic Capital to speed up the crafting process of a magic plant, the Magic Capital contributes an additional 700 gp worth of progress per day, rather than 100 gp. This way, if you have left over gold worth of crafting from a given day, you can devote it towards completion of a magical plant, or if a magical plant is completed with some crafting gold left over, it can be devoted towards other magic items. Additionally, factors that increase crafting speed do not need to last for an entire weeetamagic rods are repriek, nor do you need to devote a week at a time towards crafting. Metamagic Rods Metamagic rods are repriced and given an unlimited number of charges. Due to the fact that characters can have vastly more wealth than a normal campaign, they could effectively achieve unlimited metamagic rod charges by simply buying an unlimited number of rods and daisy chaining Aroden's Spellbane. Mundane Crafting You may craft mundane items at a rate of 100 gp x Ranks in Crafting Skill per day. Any feats that add a bonus to crafting are considered additional ranks for the purposes of progress per day. You need only spend 30% of the item’s final gp price in raw materials. You may spend Labor Capital to enhance your crafting speed. Every Labor you spend adds 20 gp to the amount of gp progress you make in a day. This does not reduce the price of raw materials. You may craft any number of items per day, so long as you craft no more than the above limits on gp per day. Note: You may not use the Instant Alchemy ability for mundane crafting with downtime. Swift alchemy does not let you craft any additional items in a day either (but does free up your day for more roleplay opportunities). Potions Potions can be designed as splash potions. When designed in this way, they can be thrown as ranged touch attacks in order to affect the target of the attack with the contained spell. Additionally, splash potions can be crafted using spells that affect an area. When these are thrown, instead the potion is thrown at the intended origin point of the area spell. Scaling Magic Items Scaling Magic Items are available. These come in two varieties. Fixed and Scaling: Fixed The base item can be used without any of the higher-level upgrades, or you can pick a higher level and purchase an individual item that has the base abilities plus one or more unlocked levels. You should use the standard price for that level of scaling item, as described on Table: Value of Scaling Items. If you purchase a scaling magic item whose level exceeds your own, the higher level features remain unavailable, but unlock as you level up (as if you performed the ritual described below). For example, you could purchase out a spear of the huntmaster as a CL 6th item worth 3,202 gp with just the base abilities, a CL 8th item worth 4,950 gp with the base abilities plus the 8th-level unlockable ability, a CL 10th item worth 9,300 gp with the base abilities plus the 8th- and 10th-level unlockable abilities, and so on. Scaling Scaling items require a special ritual to unlock their greater powers. A character that owns a scaling item must burn exotic incense, soak the item in baths of yliaster infused mercury, or other strange ritual that consumes expensive materials with a gp value equal to the difference between the current cost of the item, and the value of the item described on Table: Value of Scaling Items to unlock the higher level bonuses and abilities. This process adjusts the current cost of the item to the new value. Because the value of a scaling magic item is based upon total WBL of a character, you can always use a scaling magic item appropriate for your ECL. Staff Recharging Instead of requiring a spell be cast into a staff once per day to recharge it, all staves recharge at a rate of one charge per day. This counts as casting a spell into the staff, and so you may not recharge the staff by casting additional spells unless you have a feature that would normally allow you to do so. Vest of Stable Mutations This vest removes the penalty to physical ability scores caused by cognatogen as well. Untyped Bonuses All magic items are considered the same source if they grant an untyped bonus. This means that multiple items that grant an untyped bonus to the same statistic do not stack.Category:Magic Item